A number of conditions related to impaired peripheral microcirculation have resisted treatment. These include impairment of arterial and venous circulation, unesthetisms, including cosmetic disfigurements and blemishes, related to impaired capillary permeability and fragility, superficial and deep scars, internal and external hemorrhoids; conditions related to chronic venous stasis, including stasis ulcers and telangiectasias, couperose, and peripheral capillaropathies. In addition there has been a need for a treatment that will improve the rate of healing and reduce scarring following surgery or injury. The present invention addresses both these needs.